Losing Cabot
by razberri92
Summary: The story of Alex while in Witness Protection.
1. Chapter 1

As seriously as she took herself and the life that she led, that was all over now. From this moment on, she had nothing. She was no more than a nameless body to fill this empty house in some suburban neighborhood just outside of St. Louis. She tried to tell herself that this would be a nice change from the overcrowded streets of Manhattan, New York. Looking down at her arm in her newly acquired sling, she let out a sigh of relief, but she knew that they had won and she had lost. She had enough logic to recognize that even if they hadn't succeeded in killing her body, they did take her life. As far as everyone was allowed to know, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot was dead.

Walking over to the couch, which happened to be placed in the room courtesy of the witness protection program, she thought about what the future would hold for her. Alex knew she'd be given a cover identity and that she would have no further contact with any of her friends or family. She'd be provided with a job, which would probably be something she hated with a passion. All she had ever wanted was to be a District Attorney and now that part of her life was over.

Any friendships or relationships that she would form would be nothing more than lies to try to feel normal again, she couldn't tell them anything. As much as she hated the thought that she could potentially hurt someone by becoming one big human lie machine, she didn't have much of a choice. She suddenly took comfort in the fact that her romantic endeavors in New York were so horrible because it meant that there was no one there who lost anything more than a friend and colleague. Except for her mother of course, she hoped that her mother would be able to hold herself up. Alex reached up and gently removed her glasses from her face, knowing that even if everything was not going to be okay, she had to stay strong.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been about a month since they'd given her a new identity: a name, Amy Bradshaw, and a whole new life as a high school history teacher. She was surprised to find that she didn't actually hate teaching. Sure, it was an adjustment, but it wasn't horrible. At least she could have control over her classroom. The students were typical teenagers, and while they were often misguided and completely ignorant about the world around them, they were good kids. So far she'd managed to avoid any fights or teenage pregnancies, and as an added bonus she got to teach the U.S. Constitution.

She still wasn't used to the hours. She would go into work at 7:30 in the morning and school got out a three. Other teachers considered it working late if she stuck around until six to grade papers.

While her new life wasn't terrible, she missed being able to connect with people on any kind of genuine level. She was making some friends, but she couldn't escape the reality that none of these relationships were real. They could never really know her. She had to make up all kinds of lies about her past: where's she's from, the kind of childhood she had, a violent ex-husband. More than the lies themselves, it bothered her that she had been getting used to looking people in the eye while telling them.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashes of light- or flashes of something; she couldn't really tell. It was early in the morning; about three, she guessed. It was a car. It's lights were shining directly into her bedroom window. Panic swept over her body. Had they found her? She grabbed her phone and the handgun she kept by her bed. Her fingers dialed 9-1-1 as she crept towards the window. She peered out of the side of the curtain. She watched as the car backed slowly out of her driveway. She left out a deep, tired sigh. It was just a car turning around. She put down the phone and left the gun on her nightstand before going back to bed.

She was tired of being so paranoid all the time. She was tired of waking up at the slightest noise. She didn't want to live in fear, but what other choice did she have? There were powerful people out there who wanted her dead, and now that the trial charging Liam Connors with her attempted murder was over, they knew that she was out there somewhere.


End file.
